


Voyages of Atlantis

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: John and Rodney are filming a movie to commemorate the anniversary of a beloved SciFi TV show, but it's not the only anniversary that needs to be celebrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Story_Works Anniversary challenge, inspired by [this picture](http://story-works.livejournal.com/31356.html).

_Dr. Bullworth hopped off the rocket’s retractable ladder and onto the spongy ground. He immediately pulled out his recording device to get readings on the atmosphere._

_“I’m reading very small life signs,” he said over the radio in his helmet. “Local fauna, undoubtedly.”_

_“Don’t wander off.” Commander Killian had his ray gun out, ready for trouble as always._

_“And don’t you go kissing any alien princesses,” Bullworth replied. “I don’t relish getting trussed up like a Christmas turkey again.”_

_“I don’t –” Killian started to say, and then he stumbled and fell, knocking into Bullworth and sending them both to the ground._

“Damn it, Sheppard!” Rodney cursed.

“Cut!” called the director. There was a loud buzzing noise, and then the soundstage was a flurry of activity as the scene was reset.

“It was an accident, Rodney,” Sheppard said. He helped Rodney up.

“If you laced your stupid boots you wouldn’t trip over them all the time,” Rodney grumbled. He pulled the plastic space helmet off his head. “Didn’t your parents teach you how to tie your shoes?”

Sheppard removed his helmet as well and, as usual, it hadn’t put a dent in his riotous cowlicks. He should’ve looked ridiculous, standing there in his shiny silver space suit – which wasn’t even remotely accurate in any way to the actual suits worn by actual astronauts – but annoyingly he still looked good enough to eat.

Or maybe Rodney was just hungry. 

“Mel! Can I get a Power Bar?”

“Everyone take ten,” the director said. “We’re having trouble with the audio.”

Rodney ate the Power Bar in record time, and felt a little better. It wouldn’t do to let Sheppard distract him from the job at hand. 

“I don’t know how you talked me into this,” he said. He submitted to Amber tugging on his costume and Erin touching up his makeup. “I’m a serious actor.”

Sheppard looked thoughtful. “I believe we were naked at the time.”

Rodney blushed when Amber tittered. He really needed to stop letting Sheppard talk him into things when they were having sex. Orgasms made everything seem like a good idea, even doing a tribute movie to celebrate the anniversary of a campy old space show from the fifties.

“My dad grew up watching VoA,” Erin said. She stepped back and gave Rodney a critical look before aiming her powder brush at Sheppard. “He’s really excited about the movie.”

“The science is laughable.”

Sheppard shook his head. “It’s not about the science, it’s about the fun of two guys out exploring the universe. Besides, it gives us a chance to work together again.”

“Plus the Bullworth-Killian subtext gets to be full on text now,” Amber said with a grin. “I keep telling Cody he needs to add a kissing scene.”

“My dad would have a heart attack,” Erin said.

“So would ninety percent of the geriatric fans of the show. We’ll stick with subtext.” Rodney snapped his fingers. “Mel! I need a bottled water!”

“You guys are all set.” Erin stuffed the powder and brush back in one of the many pockets on the apron she wore, which was smeared with varying colors of foundation, eye makeup and lipstick. “Don’t get mussed.”

“Alone at last,” Sheppard said, taking hold of Rodney’s hand and pulling him closer. “It’s our anniversary today, you know.”

“What?” Rodney was sure that was wrong. He was excellent at remembering lines, but personal stuff sometimes slipped past him. “No it isn’t. What anniversary?”

“The anniversary of the first day we met.”

“Are you sure? Filming for _Ascension_ didn’t start until May that year. Or maybe June.” 

Rodney remembered it had been unseasonably hot in Vancouver, but Sheppard had seemed unaffected by it, always lounging around the set looking so cool. They’d spent three months bickering off camera, and their on-camera chemistry had been so off the charts that every entertainment news outlet couldn’t stop talking about it. Like two openly gay actors never fell for each other on a film set before.

There’d been Oscar nominations after the movie was released.

“We actually met during the first round of auditions at the studio,” Sheppard said. He held Rodney’s hand tightly in his and looked at him with that sappy, affectionate expression on his face that did weird things to Rodney’s stomach. “You told me I was all wrong for the part.”

“I did? But you were perfect as Ray.”

“I was auditioning for Peter.”

“Oh my god, you’d be terrible as Peter! What the hell were you thinking?”

Sheppard grinned. “That’s pretty much what you told me. I thought you were an arrogant ass. But I switched up my audition.”

Rodney tried to remember that first meeting but he couldn’t do it. In his own defense, Sheppard wasn’t the first person he’d critiqued at an audition, or on set; there was a reason his agent kept him off Twitter. He’d been told more than once that he’d make an excellent casting director if he ever decided to give up acting. As if that would ever happen.

Also, that had been three years ago.

“How come you never told me that story?”

Sheppard shrugged. “I don’t know. More fun to say we met during filming, I guess.”

It never failed to amuse Rodney that he was dating a closet romantic. He was glad that Sheppard took his advice. He’d never have gotten the role if he’d auditioned for Peter, and they’d probably never have met. Rodney loved acting – the public adoration, the awards, the prestige of being an A-list actor – but Sheppard made all of that disappear, because he was the only person Rodney wanted looking at him with hearts in his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot,” he said, and pulled Sheppard in for a kiss.

“Aw, come on!” Erin shouted. “I said not to muss!”

Sheppard grinned into the kiss. “Happy anniversary, McKay.”

“You’re such a sap,” Rodney replied. “But I love you anyway.”

Then it was time for makeup retouches, and resetting, and it took Rodney two takes to get the dopey smile off his face.


End file.
